1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle zoom lens system which is suitable for a single-lens reflex (SLR) camera, and especially suitable for a digital single-lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a digital SLR camera, the size of the imaging device is smaller than a frame size of the film for a silver-halide SLR camera. Therefore an optical system having a wider angle-of-view (shorter focal length) is necessary.
For example, a zoom lens system of a two-lens-group arrangement (e.g., negative and positive lens groups) has been commonly used; or a zoom lens system of a four-lens-group arrangement (e.g., negative, positive, negative and positive lens groups) has also been commonly used. Zoom lens systems of these types have been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (hereinafter, JUPP) No. H10-325923, JUPP No. H11-174328, JUPP No. 2004-240038, and JUPP No. 2002-287031,
The majority of conventional wide-angle zoom lens systems have a zoom ratio of approximately 2. Even in the case where a zoom lens system has a zoom ratio of more than 2, a wide-angle zoom lens system, used with an imaging device having a smaller image plane like that of APSC size image sensors, has not been known to have an angle-of-view of more than 100 degrees.
In JUPP No. H10-325923, the wide-angle zoom lens system has a sufficient angle-of-view of closer to 100 degrees; however, the zoom ratio is less than 2.
In JUPP No. 11-174328, the wide-angle zoom lens system has a zoom ratio of approximately 2.8; however, a sufficient angle-of-view cannot be achieved.
In JUPP No. 2004-240038 and JUPP No. 2002-287031, the wide-angle zoom lens systems have the zoom ratio is approximately 2.2, i.e., substantially equal to 2, and the angle-of-view is insufficient.